


My precious son and V'atton

by 29382912917291



Series: Town AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Farmer Patton AU, Good Morality | Patton Sanders, I should be updating my main fic, I will be making oneshots of the world around my main fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), POV of OC, Pre-Canon, Town AU, bc i like to write, but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29382912917291/pseuds/29382912917291
Summary: Sarah Smith sits down for tea with the farmer, who's just been cured of the flu. Billy, her amazing son, is there too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Town AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188092
Kudos: 1





	My precious son and V'atton

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy its 10:27 pm gotta post this love you

Sarah smiles. It’s dreadfully forced but she knows that the farmer doesn't want somebody fussing over him. Patton, their town’s main farmer, had gotten sick. She assures him it’s fine but his eyes, broken, defeated. She twirls a lock of her black hair to distract herself. 

“Mr. Cormeum, please. You can’t be beating yourself up about this,” she said. Patton lifts his tea cup to hide his frown, “Sarah, you worry too much. Trust me, I wouldn’t have gotten this if I had-”

“Patton Cormeum. It’s flu season, of course you caught it.” Sarah said bluntly, “it’s okay, really. Even my little Billy caught it.” 

“Speaking of Billy, is he okay? Last time we talked, you said he had a nasty fever.” 

“Of course! Poor thing couldn't even get up, Dr. Gladys fixed him up! He doesn’t like the medicine, though. Says it tastes icky..” Sarah laughs with Patton. 

“He isn’t wrong! That strawberry… blegh.” He said, remembering how he had to force himself to drink it. Sarah giggles at his expression as she drinks her tea. They continue to talk and she can’t help but notice strange things about him. 

Patton looked tired. Even when he’s happy, he still has that tired look to him. You wouldn’t see the eyebags under his eyes, as they’re faint and you would only see how bright the light-brown haired man smiled. It’s weird. Patton was always a nice person, always the one to brighten the day and be joyful, but when was the last time he slept at a reasonable time? The amount of times he’d say what time he slept, then backtrack (stating that, ‘I don’t really need too much sleep, I sleep on the weekends late! Don’t worry, you’re too kind…’) was too many to count. 

She noticed how there were bandages on both his legs and arms. She asked, “What happened there?” and he answered, “somethings on the farm, I ought to be more careful sometimes..” Maybe Sarah did worry too much but at the same time, how could she not? Patton was somebody who could warm the arctic, always so caring. She couldn’t see why he never wanted people to worry but it wasn’t her business. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” her precious son ran into the room. Patton and her both shared a smile. “Billy! How was your playdate with Danny?” Her son took after her late husband, having strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and (to her memory) a tendency to get overexcited. Billy stopped looking at her and jumped right into the arms of the farmer, knocking over his tea cup (which luckily didn’t have any tea and landed on the fuzzy carpet.) 

“FARMER! V-V'ATTON!” He shouted. Her son couldn’t pronounce his ‘p’s get, which was fine because he was still a growing boy. Billy hugged Patton, who was now patting his back. Sarah got a warm feeling in her chest, she loved her little boy. He was the most adorable, kindest, and amazing-est child in the entire world (in her opinion.) 

Once Patton had set the six year old boy into the seat between him and Sarah, Billy kicked his legs back and forth, eagerly started talking. “...then- then- guess what? He started being mean to me, and then… I….” He trailed off, now fidgeting uncomfortably. “And then you what?” Sarah asked curiously. “I did something bad.” his voice was a mere whisper, something that was uncommon for her dear son. 

Tears started forming at the edge of his eyes, which they both noticed. “We won’t be mad at you, Billy..” Patton reassuringly said. “I punched him b-b-because h-h-he said… that my daddy- that my daddy…” Billy tried to say but soon started sobbing before he could finish his sentence. Sarah was quick to comfort her son, giving him a big hug and saying that he didn’t have to explain himself. Patton rubs his back in circles, something that calms down his shaking. “S-so.. I left… his house… a-and I-I think he doesn’t l-like me anymore..” 

“It’s alright, Bill.. He isn’t going- he won’t- I don’t think he hates you, your mother’s gonna tell his mom what happened and then you're both gonna apologise and- it’ll be fine..” 

“Do you p-promise- v’atton?” 

Patton took a deep breath. “Yes. I promise on my life.” 

Billy sniffled but mustered a smile. Sarah felt a pang of sadness, stabbing into her heart. He looked so much like Adam, the man she loved. He had died when Billy turned two. It was a horrible day, a day that Sarah had mostly blocked out. It wasn’t that she still felt married to him, he’d been dead for four years, but it was that Billy grew up without his father. Billy grew up with nobody on fathers day, grew up with only her. She wonders sometimes, had it been her. Adam was a good man, he would have raised Billy as well as her. It took her a year to accept he died, it was strange. He wasn’t here anymore. Billy didn’t know him well, but she told him stories of what he was like. 

She still has nightmares of what happened. It wasn’t that she couldn’t move on but it was that the universe could play another cruel joke on her. Car accidents can happen to anybody and that was what kept her up at night. It could happen to Billy. Billy, her son, the light of her life, the only family she has left. Her parents, back before she moved and never talked to them again, had kicked her out because she confessed to liking both women and men. She was 17, about to enter college. She didn’t have anywhere to go, so she stayed in cheap hotels for a few more months until her birthday came. She didn;t celebrate her birthday that year. Once Sarah was settled in her college dorm, she met Adam, who planned on leaving the city and going somewhere far away. She never asked why, and sometimes she wishes she did. Sarah had finished college, and with Adam, left together. 

Everything was going fine. Both her and Adam were 25 at the time when they decided to have Billy. They paid off their debts, got well-paying jobs, and had gotten married at 24. It may have been going too quick but they loved each other. The day Billy was born was one of the best days of her life. She was exhausted, upset, and just wanted to sleep for days without stopping but when she saw Billy, (Full name William Smith) everything made sense. She loved her child, because he was amazing. Even though he cried so loud, she couldn’t be happier. This was her child and he couldn’t be more perfect. She cradled him in her arms, before the nurse had taken him away to run tests. Everything was amazing. Until the day where she had gotten a call. 

“M’am, is your husband.. Adam Smith?” 

“Yes, he is. Is everything alright?” Today was one of her off days at the office. She took some time to herself and mostly relaxed until Billy came home from pre-k. If only she knew. 

“I’m sorry, m’am, but Mr. Smith had gotten in a car accident where.. We don’t think he’s going to make it. He’s losing blood and we’ll send you the location of the hospital.” 

She dropped the phone. Too many thoughts went through her head as she tried to gather information. Adam. Car accident. Losing blood. Not going to make it. 

Sarah doesn’t remember what happened. It’s all mushed together, some parts of it splattered with black paint that she has to try to remember her hardest but can’t always. She got her little Billy a babysitter, one that she trusted. And then she rushed to the hospital. She remembers feeling sick. She remembers the white walls and white tile floors. She remembers that Adam never told her anything. He was dead five minutes before she got there.

Billy had shook her, “mommy! V’atton said he has to go! Make him stay!” 

Snapping back to reality, she giggles lightheartedly, “I can’t make him stay, honey.” 

Her and Patton had said their goodbyes, but not before she said, “do you ever want kids, Patton? You get along with them nicely.” 

“I’ve thought about it and I do. I'm planning on adoption. Now, I must be going.. The farm can’t work itself!” 

And then he left. Sarah cradled Billy next to her, as he fell asleep to her rocking. She wouldn’t trade her child for anything. Life could take everything, but they would never take her son.


End file.
